Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus and a control method of the same.
Description of the Related Art
A radiation imaging apparatus includes a plurality of sensors arrayed on a substrate, and a driving unit for driving these sensors row by row. For example, in a still image sensing mode, after radiation is emitted to the radiation imaging apparatus and sensed by the sensors, the driving unit drives a sensor and reads out a signal (sensor signal) having a value corresponding to the radiation dose from the sensor. Also, in a moving image sensing mode or continuous imaging mode, for example, the above-mentioned radiation emission and sensor signal readout are repetitively performed.
Since the sensor signal contains a signal component and noise component corresponding to the radiation dose, correction for removing the noise component is performed on the sensor signal. Electric charge corresponding to noise such as a dark current is accumulated in a sensor with time, and the above-mentioned noise component contains a component corresponding to a time from the last driving of a sensor to the next driving of the sensor.